Ten cuidado con lo que deseas
by BlAnWhiDe
Summary: • * • "No quiero un alma gemela" fueron las palabras de un niño de doce años y, quince años más tarde, ¿podrían condenarlo? • * • Universo canon. ( Soulmates.) Pequeñas (y no tanto) incongruencias y/o cambios. Capítulos cortos [Al principio y más o menos decentes por el final.]
1. Aclaraciones previas

**❄️Aclaraciones previas❄️**

¡BlAnWhiDe necesita ayuda con eso de publicar cada cosa!  
#PrayForBlAn

De acuerdo...

¡Muy buenas madrugadas, mañanas, tardes o noches, dependiendo de la hora en que leas esto!

❄️Espero que estés preparada(o) para leer un coso raro escrito en una sola noche (esta: 23/09/2017) y lo disfrutes en la medida de lo posible.

❄️Pido como favor especial que cualquier horror o incongruencia abismal que encuentren me la hagan saber a través de los comentarios.  
Si se me pasó la mano con el Ooc, ¡díganme! (Ya saben que el Ic es sagrado para BlAn.)

❄️He hecho uso de las comillas ("") para los diálogos en lugar de los guiones largos (—) para tener una razón de peso más adelante cuando pase a editar esta historia. ;)

❄️Son casi seis mil quinientas palabras divididas en un total de cuarenta y dos capítulos. Unos serán muy cortos y otros no tanto.

❄️¡Descarado shippeo hétero!

En lo personal he quedado conforme, espero que ustedes también. ;)

Sin más qué agregar, ¡disfruten!

❄️ _BlAnWhiDe_ ❄️


	2. 1

Viktor Nikiforov nunca fue una persona del montón. Incluso si sus rasgos físicos no hubiesen sido tan llamativos: el cabello platinado, los ojos azules y una graciosa capacidad de sus labios para tomar la forma de un corazón, no habría habido forma de que pasara inadvertido.

Su desbordante alegría, energía que no parecía tener fin y sonrisa desdentada hicieron caer a todas y cada una de las personas con las que se cruzaba. Y eso cuando apenas era un adorable bebé.


	3. 2

Con solo dos años, el pequeño Viktor demostró tener una gran habilidad cognitiva. Entendía cada palabra que se le fuese dicha y reaccionaba como se esperaría de un niño de al menos el triple de su edad. No era ningún genio, su coeficiente intelectual apenas y pasaba del promedio, pero a sus padres no les importó e invirtieron sin demora en su educación.


	4. 3

A los cinco años, Viktor pisó por primera vez el hielo y ya no quiso dejarlo. Convenció a sus padres sin esfuerzo de que aquel era el lugar indicado para él y en unos días se encontraba tomando lecciones de patinaje, destacando casi de inmediato.


	5. 4

A los siete años, a Viktor se le presentó la oportunidad de su vida. Un hombre de rostro cuadrado, mirada seria y porte correcto se presentó ante él y sus padres, les habló del talento innato del pequeño Nikiforov y ofreció tomarlo bajo su tutela. El nombre del hombre era Yakov Feltsman y desde aquel día se convirtió en el entrenador de Viktor, descubriendo toda la pasión, decisión y desobediencia que acarreaba el pequeño platinado.


	6. 5

A los diez años, Viktor conoció por primera vez a un niño de su misma edad con una marca de almas gemelas. Y quedó fascinado.

Recordó entonces que sus padres compartían del mismo modo un distintivo: el nombre del otro, su padre en el pecho, su madre en la espalda. Extasiado, persiguió a su compañero y le pidió que le mostrara la marca, frunciendo el ceño al no comprender qué decía.

"Es que no es ruso" le dijo el chico, cuyo nombre era Georgi, "creo que es japonés."

"Japonés" repitió con asombro Viktor, "¿tu alma gemela es extranjera?"

"Sí" sonrió Georgi, "o China, aún no estoy seguro."

Viktor jamás se había planteado la posibilidad de que su alma gemela fuese de un país que no fuera Rusia. Era una perspectiva fascinante.


	7. 6

Viktor pasó las siguientes semanas revisando cada recoveco de su cuerpo luego de bañarse, ansioso por ver aparecer en cirílico, japonés, chino, arábico, inglés o el idioma que fuese, el nombre de la persona con la que estaba destinado a estar.

Al cabo de un mes le preguntó a sus padres si había algo mal con él, nervioso y preocupado porque Georgi ya sabía que en efecto era japonés lo que en su muñeca ponía, pero se negó a decirle el nombre en cuestión.

Sus padres lo tranquilizaron, asegurando que nada de malo tenía y que el tiempo de aparición de la marca variaba de individuo en individuo, las circunstancias siendo claves. Sin embargo, ellos no podían explicar más a fondo, ya que eran amigos desde la infancia y desconocían las implicaciones de otros casos.


	8. 7

El día de su cumpleaños número once, Viktor pidió como deseo la aparición de su marca.

La decepción lo golpeó a la mañana siguiente y todas y cada una de las trescientos sesenta y cuatro posteriores, hasta el siguiente veinticinco de diciembre.

"No quiero un alma gemela" murmuró aquella tarde Viktor, enfadado, antes de soplar las doce velas y pasar a romper la piñata con forma de patín.


	9. 8

Con trece años, Viktor decidió dejar de fruncir el ceño cada que atisbara cualquier marca sobre la piel de sus compañeros, optando mejor por sonreír, rígidamente en un principio y cada vez con más facilidad, hasta que se convirtió en el actuar usual, cotidiano y natural.


	10. 9

A los catorce, Viktor se enfadó terriblemente con Georgi cuando éste le dijo que había empezado a salir con una chica, pero no se trataba de su alma gemela.

"¡No puedes hacer eso!" Gritó, "¡Estás traicionando a tu otra mitad!"

"Es algo temporal, Viktor" le aseguró Georgi, "acordamos terminar cuando alguno encuentre a su alma gemela."

"Es muy fácil para ustedes" escupió el platinado, y el moreno entendió perfectamente la implicación tácita: "porque tienen a alguien con quien llegar."

Viktor se alejó y no le habló a Georgi el resto de la semana.

Sin embargo, a la larga, siguió su ejemplo.


	11. 10

A los quince años, Viktor conoció a una chica agradable, se hicieron amigos, se gustaron y empezaron a salir juntos. Ella tenía su marca a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo, en la mejilla, y claramente no era el nombre de Viktor, pero de todos modos permanecieron juntos durante casi medio año, hasta que el platinado se aburrió y se lo hizo saber a la morena.


	12. 11

Un par de semanas después de su primera ruptura amorosa, una segunda chica llegó para captar la atención de Viktor: rubia, de ojos cafés. Se hicieron amigos rápidamente y con igual de sencillez se volvieron pareja.

La chica era amable y muy dulce, visitaba la pista de patinaje para animar a su novio e incluso se presentó ante los padres de Viktor por mera casualidad.

Todo habría continuado de maravilla de no ser porque, en el cumpleaños número dieciséis del chico, su padre llegó con un regalo especial: un perro. Se trataba de un caniche joven, que había rescatado de la perrera e hizo clic inmediato con el platinado.

Abalanzándose sobre su nuevo amo, el perro le llenó la cara de besos babosos, Viktor lo nombró en el acto: Makkachin. Y, cuando el cumpleañero llamó a su novia para tomarse fotos con el nuevo miembro de la familia, ella confesó que no le gustaban un ápice los animales, los perros en especial.

Viktor rompió con ella allí mismo, y la chica se fue con lo que le quedaba de dignidad, pese a que nadie la invitó a retirarse.


	13. 12

Con dieciséis años, un perro y soltero, Viktor pasó el mejor año de su vida.

Su carrera en el patinaje artístico iba en subida, se había vuelto una figura pública y los cuidados que le daba a su cabello, largo, con ayuda de su madre, le daban un aspecto fabuloso en todas y cada una de sus presentaciones.


	14. 13

La noche previa a la presentación de su programa libre en el Grand Prix Final, por alguna razón, Viktor permaneció de pie frente al espejo en lugar de meterse a la ducha tras desvestirse y, con una imperiosa necesidad surgida de lo más profundo de su ser, buscó y buscó, desesperado, algún resquicio de su tan anhelada marca de almas gemelas, pero no había nada.

Furioso consigo mismo, pasó más de una hora bajo el agua fría de la regadera, hasta que su ira sorda, justificada y aún así estúpida mermó casi por completo. Salió, se vistió y se fue a dormir tras hacer una llamada rápida a sus padres y desearles buenas noches.


	15. 14

A los dieciséis años, Viktor Nikiforov batió un récord mundial y fue aplaudido desde todas partes del mundo, incluyendo un centro de patinaje sobre hielo de una pequeña ciudad, por un niño japonés sentado en una banca.


	16. 15

Al día siguiente, Viktor casi se atragantó con su cepillo de dientes, escupiéndolo y mirando con ojos de loco fijamente su reflejo en el espejo. No traía nada que le cubriera de la cintura para arriba y allí... allí, un poco más abajo de su esternón izquierdo... estaba su marca. Finas letras escritas en una lengua extraña para él.

 _"No es ruso_ " recordó las palabras de Georgi entonces y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Japonés" susurró Viktor.

El silencio se hizo en el baño de aquella habitación de hotel y, de pronto, Viktor estalló en carcajadas.

"¡Mi alma gemela es japonesa!"

Y agradeció una y mil veces.


	17. 16

De vuelta en casa, Viktor abrazó a su padre, besó a su madre, salió a correr con Makkachin, regresó, se bañó y, sin poder soportarlo más, solo con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y otra en la cabeza, se plantó frente a sus padres, en el comedor y señaló la causante de su tan gran ilusión.

"¡Al fin apareció!" Declaró, irradiando felicidad por cada poro, "¡tengo mi marca de almas gemelas!"

Soltando un chillido que la hizo ver como toda una niña, la madre de Viktor corrió a abrazar a su hijo, su padre uniéndosele y Makkachin ladrando y corriendo alrededor de la familia.

"¡Felicidades, cariño!" Celebró la mujer, inclinándose después para ver más de cerca el tatuaje natural. "¿Es eso chino?"

"No" negó Viktor e infló el pecho, "es japonés."

"¡Japonés!" Soltó la fémina, "¡con lo que me gusta el sushi!"

"Un matrimonio interracial" observó el padre, "pero qué interesante."

"¿Verdad?" Aplaudió la madre.

"Papá, mamá" rio Viktor.

"Bueno" dijo el mayor,"yo solo espero que tu alma gemela sea tan buena cocinera como lo es la mía, hijo."

Viktor rodó los ojos, divertido.

"Bien dicen que a un hombre se le conquista por el estómago, Vityenka" su madre le guiñó un ojo.

Los tres rieron y Viktor fue mandado a su habitación a ponerse ropa encima cuando la mujer a la que le debía la vida recordó que estaba prácticamente desnudo.


	18. 17

A los diecinueve años, Viktor conoció a Mila Babicheva, la nueva alumna de Yakov Feltsman. Mila tenía nueve años, el cabello rojo y unos ojos azules algo más oscuros que los de Viktor. Se agradaron de inmediato.

Mila se convirtió en algo parecido a una sombra para Viktor, lo seguía a todos lados, salvo al baño, que era el único lugar al que no le permitían entrar al ser ella una chica y Viktor, un chico.

Del mismo modo, en la pista de hielo, no había un solo movimiento que Viktor hiciera, que Mila no se encontrara imitando al segundo siguiente.

Viktor no tardó en considerarla una especie de hermanita, llegando incluso a bromear con el tema.

No estaba mal, después de todo, los dos eran hijos únicos.


	19. 18

A los veinte años, Viktor habló por primera vez con alguien sobre su marca de almas gemelas además de sus padres, su perro y de Yakov, habiendo sido consejo de este último no hacerlo de conocimiento público y tras darle una compleja explicación para que el platinado le hiciera caso, Viktor había aceptado.

Mila se presentó ante él con una revista de moda, abriéndola en la sección de tendencias y señalando el artículo que llevaba como encabezado _The cursed of the soulmates._

"¿Crees que sea una maldición?" Preguntó la niña. Apenas había cumplido diez años y Viktor entendió que cosas como aquella la perturbaran.

"No, no creo que sea una maldición." Respondió, sonriendo suavemente y la invitó a tomar asiento a su lado. "Creo que ese artículo fue escrito por una persona amargada que jamás obtuvo su marca."

"Tú no tienes marca" Mila parpadeó en su dirección,"es lo que todos dicen."

Viktor miró alrededor, constatando que nadie se encontrara cerca y se inclinó más cerca de la pelirroja.

"Te contaré un secreto si prometes no decírselo a nadie. A Na di e."

Mila elevó la mano, solo el meñique levantado y Viktor rio mientras lo estrechaba con el propio.

Mila se acercó más.

"Tengo mi marca desde hace años."

"Really?!"

Y Viktor rio aún más fuerte. ¡Le había pegado aquella mala manía a la pequeña pelirroja!


	20. 19

Mila exigió saberlo **todo.**

Viktor, como buen hermano postizo, le contó.

Georgi, desde la pista, no dejó de moverse, aunque sí ralentizó sus movimientos, curioso ante la razón del abrazo que compartieron platinado y pelirroja.

Minutos más tarde, Mila tiró de Viktor hacia el hielo, queriendo mostrarle la nueva secuencia de pasos en la que había estado trabajando y, coincidentemente, había sido inspirada en la rutina de un patinador japonés, justo como el alma gemela del mayor.


	21. 20

Desde que Viktor le confesara a su hermanita postiza la existencia de su marca de almas gemelas, Mila llegaba a diario con el nombre, foto y datos de una patinadora japones diferente.

A Viktor nada le aseguraba que su alma gemela patinara también, pero no quiso menguar los ánimos de la niña y no le dijo nada al respecto; en su lugar, lo tomó como un buen punto de referencia y, aunque no se aprendió más que uno o dos nombres (los más sencillos) y admitía que todas se le hacían prácticamente la misma persona, los trajes eran espectaculares, casi siempre, y los tomó como referencia para hacerle más de una sugerencia a la pelirroja más adelante.

Una vez que Mila se quedó sin patinadoras, empezó a con los recortes de modelos y habría seguido con las reporteras de no ser porque Viktor le pidió, amablemente, que se detuviera.

¨¿Por qué?¨ preguntó llena de curiosidad la niña.

Incapaz de pensar en una respuesta válida, Viktor acudió a algo que, en realidad, no era tan descabellado.

¨Mi alma gemela podría ser un hombre.¨

Mila abrió grande los ojos y formó una ¨o¨ con sus labios.

¨¿También te gustan los hombres?¨

¨Me gustan las personas¨ sonrió Viktor.

Mila le devolvió la sonrisa y cerró el cuaderno que usaba específicamente para almacenar información para su no hermano.

¨Entendido.¨

No fue hasta el día siguiente que Viktor se dio cuenta de que había empeorado las cosas, cuando la pelirroja le mostró la primera foto de un patinador.


	22. 21

Con veintiuno, Viktor conoció a Yuri Plisetsky, el nuevo protegido de Yakov. Yuri tenía nueve, cabello rubio, ojos verdes y una actitud de perros, gruñéndole cuando Viktor se acercó a saludar e intentó desordenar sus cabellos.

¨No me toques, anciano.¨

Viktor se lo tomó con humor, al igual que todas y cada una de las veces en que Yuri insistió con aquel errado apodo.

Mila encontró adorable al pequeño, ni siquiera tuvo que decirlo en alto, aunque sí que lo hizo y rápidamente lo incluyó en el pequeño grupo que formaban con Georgi Popovich.

Georgi, Mila y Viktor quedaron gratamente sorprendidos ante el despliegue de habilidad que Yuri mostró, lo que solo reforzó la decisión de Mila de protegerlo, convirtiéndose en una suerte de hermana mayor, cosa que divirtió en buena medida a Viktor.


	23. 22

A mediados del año, Mila llegó corriendo y se prendió de la cintura de Viktor como si su vida dependiera de ello. Viktor, pensando que algo malo le había ocurrido a la niña cuando la misma enterró su rostro en la tela que cubría su vientre, se asustó, relajándose en el acto cuando la pelirroja elevó el rostro y una gran sonrisa surcaba el mismo, sus ojos claros brillando de excitación.

Viktor reconoció la emoción y sonrió de igual modo.

¨Dilo...¨

¨¡Tengo mi marca de almas gemelas!¨

El par de hermanos falsos chillaron como colegialas.

¨¿Dónde?¨ preguntó el platinado.

Mila tiró de la tela de su polera, descubriendo su hombro y las letras en cirílico.

¨¡Ruso!¨ Viktor tomó las manos de la niña, ¨¡felicidades, Mila!¨

¨¡Muchas gracias!¨ rio la pelirroja.

Lo que ninguno sabía era que en realidad no era ruso.

Era kazajo.

El alfabeto cirílico kazajo está basado en el ruso, por lo que consideré acertado hacer que tanto Viktor como Mila se confundieran. ;)


	24. 23

Un par de semanas antes del cumpleaños número veintidós de Viktor, el mismo vio a Yuri practicar una cautivadora secuencia de pasos tras observar fijamente la pantalla de su teléfono celular. Intrigado, se deslizó junto al rubio cuando el mismo se paró a descansar y rehidratrarse.

"¿De quién es esa secuencia de pasos?" Preguntó directamente, ganándose una mirada fastidiada color jade.

"Un patinador" espetó Yuri.

"¿Ruso?" inquirió Viktor.

"No" resopló el menor.

El mayor esperó que especificara y, tras un gruñido, Yuri habló.

"Japonés" y se movió de regreso al centro de la pista.

Viktor llamó a Mila, sonriente, y le pidió que observara atentamente a Yuri, quería su ayuda más tarde para buscar el video de la rutina original.


	25. 24

De no haber sido por los regaños de Yakov y la inusual puntualidad del padre de Mila, Viktor habría visto por primera vez a su alma gemela aquel once de diciembre. En video, pero lo habría hecho.

Viktor pasó por la peluquería aquel día y cortó su cabello. Sin razón aparente, solo queriendo un cambio.


	26. 25

El veintiséis de diciembre, Viktor celebró el cumpleaños número veintidós de Georgi y el suyo propio, que había sido el día anterior, emborrachándose hasta el cansancio en compañía de otros tantos compañeros más.

A la mañana siguiente, todos en la pista sabían de su marca de almas gemelas.

Viktor, aliviado de por fin poder presumir al respecto, se la mostró a toda persona que pidió echar un vistazo, sonriendo orgulloso.

Mila, mientras tanto, le mostraba la propia a Yuri, quien aún no desarrollaba una.


	27. 26

A los veintitrés años, Viktor ganó la medalla de oro por primera vez en el Grand Prix Final. Se sentó muy firme durante toda la rueda de prensa y tras la sesión de fotos y, sonriente, le dedicó su victoria a Rusia entera. Además de a su alma gemela, pero eso lo hizo en el interior de su corazón.


	28. 27

A los veinticuatro años, Viktor le hizo una promesa a un Yuri Plisetsky, de doce. Y lo olvidó.

A los veinticinco, Viktor dejó de disfrutar del patinaje. Continuó esforzándose, puliendo hasta el más mínimo detalle de sus rutinas, practicando los saltos pese a que realizarlos todos le resultaba tan fácil como respirar.

Aquel año ganó el oro en el Grand Prix por tercera vez consecutiva, reafirmando su lugar en la pista de hielo y escuchando como en un susurro por primera vez el que se convertiría en su apodo: Leyenda viviente.


	29. 28

A los veintiséis, Viktor estaba cansado.

Mila y Georgi trataron un sin fin de veces de animarlo, mas fue Yuri Plisetsky el único que lo logró, cuando ni siquiera lo estaba intentando.

Solo quedaban ellos dos en los vestidores y el rubio se aproximó al platinado.

"Oye, anciano" lo llamó y al no obtener respuesta, Viktor recibió una patada en la espalda que le hizo tronar los huesos, "¡viejo, te estoy hablando!"

"¿Hm?"

" _Tsk_ " chasqueó la lengua Yuri, "muéstrame tu estúpida marca".

"No es estúpida."

"¡Solo muéstramela!"

"¿Por qué? No habías estado interesado antes."

Yuri no respondió y Viktor volteó a mirarlo, enarcando las cejas al ver el brillo en la mirada del rubio, y manos del mismo echas puños temblorosos.

"Yuri, ¿acaso tú...?"

"Cállate" le escupió el chiquillo, "¿y qué si es así? No es nada..."

"¿Ruso?" Lo cortó Viktor y Yuri negó con la cabeza, "¿japonés...?"

"Es canadiense" gruñó Plisetsky, no hablando del idioma, "es un idiota."

"Dices eso de todo el mundo."

Para sorpresa de Nikiforov, el rubio rio y, de repente, se le abalanzó, abrazándolo.

"¿Yuri...?"

"Tiene novia" habló una vez más el menor, "es mayor que yo... tiene novia y no me querrá... Pero, da igual, ¿verdad? No me interesa el amor... Está bien si solo lo ignoro, como haces tú."

Viktor se tensó ante aquellas palabras.

"Yo no lo ignoro."

"Nunca tradujiste las letras extranjeras."

"Porque Yakov me lo prohibió."

"¿Y desde cuando escuchas a Yakov? Creí que no te interesaba saber su nombre..."

"¡Claro que me interesa! ¡Se trata de mi alma gemela!"

Yuri quiso apartarse, mas Viktor se lo impidió, abrazándolo fuertemente.

"¡Suelta!" Forcejeó el menor,"¡no seguiré hablando con un cobarde!"

"No soy ningún cobarde" negó el mayor con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Lo eres!, ¡La única razón por la que no has averiguado el nombre de tu alma gemela es porque te da miedo!" Gruñendo, Yuri dio un pistón a Viktor mas ni así consiguió liberarse, "¡no sé si a que te rechace o qué diablos, pero tienes miedo!"

"¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido!" Bramó Viktor, sin entender la causa de su enojo, "¡lo que más deseo es encontrar a mi alma gemela!"

"¡Pues ve a buscarla en lugar de retenerme contra mi voluntad!" Gritó Yuri. Y, para su sorpresa, eso fue lo que Viktor hizo.

"Estupido viejo" farfulló Plisetsky.

"Te escuché" el rubio se erizó al ver aparecer una vez más a Nikiforov, "solo volví para aconsejarte que hables con tu alma gemela... ¿cómo se llama?"

"Púdrete" siseó Yuri.

"Que feo nombre" enarcó una ceja Viktor.

"¡Es el jodido JJ!" Chilló el menor.

"...¿quién?"

"¡Jean Jaques Leroy!" Ladró Yuri, levantándose la polera y presionando la tinta negra sobre su ombligo.

"¡Bonito lugar para tener tu marca, Yuri!"

Y Viktor tuvo que huir para no acabar con la cuchilla de uno de los patines de Yuri clavados en la cabeza.


	30. 29

Al día siguiente, Viktor le preguntó a Mila y a Georgi el nombre de sus almas gemelas.

"Otabek Altin" sonrió Mila sin rechistar, "resulta que no es ruso, sino kazajo, tiene mi misma edad. También es patinador artístico y tiene un estilo tan genial. ¡Cien por ciento original!"

"Eso es grandioso, Mila" sonrió Viktor.

La chica asintió.

"Mari Katsuki" informó Georgi, sereno, "japonesa, treinta años, sus padres son dueños de unas aguas termales en un pequeño..."

"Wow" lo miró con asombro Viktor, "¿cómo es que sabes todo eso?"

"Su hermano menor también es patinador" declaró Georgi, extrañado, "¿no lo sabías? Mari me dijo..."

"¡Wow!" Volvió a interrumpirlo Viktor, "¿¡hablas con ella!?"

"Con su hermano también, a veces" Georgi suspiró, "Viktor, estoy tratando de decirte que..."

"¡A LA PISTA!" La demanda de Yakov cortó por tercera vez al ruso del copete, "¡AHORA!"

Resoplando, Georgi fue el primero en acatar.

"¿Por qué nos preguntaste por nuestras almas gemelas, Viktor?" Preguntó Mila, curiosa, yendo tras Georgi.

"Porque ya sé el nombre de la mía" le sonrió Viktor, siguiéndola.

"¿De verdad?" Sonrió emocionada la pelirroja.

"Solo el primero" rio el platinado, "no traduje su apellido."

"¿Por qué?" se extrañó la chica.

"Esa es una muy buena pregunta."

Mila lo miró sin comprender, pero ya sabía que ni el propio Viktor tenía la respuesta.

"Bueno, ¿cuál es su nombre?"

Viktor sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos y marcando los hoyuelos bajo los mismos.

"Yuuri."

Mila parpadeó.

"Con dos us en lugar de una."

Mila se echó a reír.

Pero no le dijo que el hermano de Mari tenía aquel mismo nombre.


	31. 30

Al final de aquel año, Viktor volvió a ganar la medalla de oro en el Grand Prix Final. Cuarta vez, cuarto año consecutivo.

De pie en el podio junto a su mejor amigo suizo, Christophe Giacometti, y un patinador chino cuyo nombre no recordaba, Viktor le dedicó su triunfo a su Yuuri japonés, desde el fondo de su corazón.

* * *

Pues hice a Cao Bin ganar una medalla de bronce. #WhyNot?

Gracias por leer.~

 _CofYaSeAcabaLaHistoriaCof. ;)_


	32. 31

Con veintisiete años, Viktor estaba frustrado.

Ya no había forma de negar que las personas habían dejado de sorprenderse. De sorprenderse _de verdad_. Y eso lo frustraba, lo molestaba.

Sumado a ello, aquellas palabras que Yuri Plisetsky le dijera la misma tarde en que reveló su marca, habían vuelto a rondar su cabeza. La idea de traducir el apellido de su otra mitad para poder indagar sobre ella como lo habían hecho Mila, Georgi y hasta Yuri lo tentaba y al mismo tiempo... Viktor sacudió la cabeza, resoplando.

Era suficiente de rodeos, lo haría.

Puso manos a la obra, solo para dejar que Makkachin lo distrajera al aparecer a su lado y pediese atención.

Podía hacerlo más tarde.


	33. 32

Viktor tomó asiento en el _Kiss &Cry_ y sonrió ampliamente al ver su puntaje, poniéndose de pie con parsimonia junto a su entrenador y saludando al público que lo ovacionaba con efusiva agresividad.

"Lo hiciste bien, Vitya" Yakov le indicó de camino a los vestidores, "espero un desempeño incluso mejor en tu programa libre de mañana."

"No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Yakov" le sonrió con confianza Viktor, "¿vamos a volver ya al hotel?"

Enarcando una ceja, el entrenador se detuvo en seco.

"¿Cuál es tu apuro en que volvamos?" el hombre frunció el ceño, "Vitya, como estés viéndote con alguien..."

Viktor tiró de la tela de su traje, sin importarle si se rasgaba y dejó a la vista la estilizada caligrafía impresa en su piel, muy serio.

"Sabes tan bien como yo que eso es imposible."

Yakov entrecerró los ojos hacia su pupilo.

"Quiero tomar un baño con agua tibia, ¿de acuerdo? Ya lo dije."

Resoplando, Yakov retomó su camino, Viktor haciendo lo mismo a su lado.


	34. 33

El agua caliente se llevó todos los pensamientos del platinado por el desagüe.

Tras salir de la ducha, Viktor se tomó su tiempo para secar su blanca piel frente al espejo, sus ojos volviendo una y otra vez debajo de su esternón, al grabado en su piel, al nombre de su alma gemela, a su bendición y a su condena.

Viktor soltó un pesado suspiro.

Era tan estúpido.

¿Realmente estaba asustado de ser rechazado? ¡Las almas gemelas funcionaban exactamente para que ese miedo irracional no tuviera lugar!

Viktor solo necesitaba descifrar aquel _kanji_ y todo lo demás sería perfecto. Con su red de contactos hallaría a su otra mitad, se presentaría con un ramo de flores azules (porque las rojas no le sorprenderían), se abrazarían, quizá un beso en la mejilla, ya sabía que los japoneses eran vergonzosos y después... después daría inicio el resto de sus vidas.

¡Eso era!

¡Tenía que ser!

Con renovadas energías, Viktor se propuso poner su plan en marcha al término de aquel Grand Prix Final, así nada le impediría ir a por el amor de su vida.

Contento con su resolución, llamó a Chris para darle la buena nueva y, riendo de un modo misterioso, el suizo le deseó lo mejor.


	35. 34

Su desempeño fue perfecto y se llevó el oro a casa por quinta vez consecutiva.

¡No se podía esperar menos de la leyenda viviente del patinaje artístico sobre hielo!

Relajado, Viktor rodó los ojos al ver a Yakov regañar a Yuri cuando el rubio volvió del baño, tras tardar un buen rato. Su entrenador los dejó para que terminaran de empacar sin presiones y Viktor le comentó todo lo que pensaba que podía mejorar a su compatriota rubio de camino a la entrada del estadio.

"Gané. Eso es lo que importa." Yuri lo cortó en medio de una oración y segundos más tarde se detuvieron frente a Feltsman quien, una vez más, empezó a regañar a Plisetsky.

Nikiforov creyó escuchar un idioma que se había estado esforzando por aprender los últimos años, el idioma de su alma gemela: japonés.

Y, sintiendo una mirada fija en su espalda, Viktor giró, encontrándose con un muchachito de lentes de montura azul y cabellera oscura. Sonrió.

"¿Quieres una foto conmemorativa?" Le preguntó animado, en más de una ocasión había tenido que dar el primer paso porque algunos de sus seguidores eran tímidos. Y aquel chico era asiático. "¡Claro!"

No obstante, grande fue su sorpresa cuando el chico dio media vuelta y se alejó sin mirar atrás.

Y al instante, Viktor imaginó a su alma gemela haciendo lo mismo, rechazando sus flores, su abrazo, su amor. Rechazándolo todo y diciéndole las mismas palabras que Viktor, en su momento, más deseó.

 _"No quiero un alma gemela."_

Viktor no durmió aquella noche, aterrado.

Su deseo al cumplir los once no se cumplió sino hasta cinco años más tarde. Si el deseo de los doce... diez años... Su alma gemela tal vez llevaba cinco años de haberlo olvidado. Tal vez estaba saliendo con alguien sin marca, o hasta casada, quizá tenía hijos...

Quizá no valía la pena ya averiguar el apellido de Yuuri.


	36. 35

La tarde antes del banquete, Viktor pasó tanto tiempo como le fue permitido de pie frente al espejo, tratando de darse valor, mas fracasando a fin de cuentas.

Desesperado por concertarse en lo que fuese salvo su propio dolor, se dio con la sorpresa de que el que pensó era un simple espectador en realidad se trataba del patinador japonés que había quedado en último lugar.

"Luce como si lo hubieran traído a la fuerza."

Un clic sonó en el interior de su cabeza.

Si era capaz de animar a aquel colega, entonces buscaría sin falta el significado del resto de su marca al volver a casa, sin falta.

Nada habría podido prepararlo para lo que vivió horas más tarde.

Viéndose rodeado de patrocinadores, fanaticos y otros patinadores, Viktor perdió de vista al japonés, maldiciendo en su fuero interno y fingiendo sonrisas a temas de los que era completamente ajeno.

No fue sino hasta que la música cambió radicalmente que Viktor se vio libre y, el sonido de una risotada seguido por un gruñido que conocía bien lo llevó a acercarse al centro de la pista, en donde Yuri miraba con rabia hacia un bastante borracho nipón.

"¡Voy a destrozarte, cerdo!" Ladró Yuri y el japonés rio más fuerte.

"¡Esa es la actitud, gato!"

Conteniendo pésimamente mal la risa, Viktor puso toda su atención en el duelo de baile, acercándose cada vez más y más, celular en mano, demasiado entretenido como para pensar en su reputación ni nada más que aquella situación absurda y lo bien que se sentía.

El asiático destrozó a Yuri sin siquiera sudar y después arrastró a Christophe, ¡a Chris! a un duelo de nada más y nada menos que de pool dance.

La memoria de Viktor se encontró disminuyendo cada vez más, videos sobre todo. Como patinador estaba orgulloso de su cuerpo pero, ¡maldición! Ya conocía la bien trabajará musculatura de su mejor amigo, mas fue como si la viera por primera vez al lado de la del japonés. ¡Qué bien se movían juntos! ¿Se conocerían de antes? Viktor apostaba por ello. ¿Y si le pedía a Chris que los presentara? Tener un contacto oriundo del mismo lugar de su alma gemela probablemente le haría las cosas más fáciles...

"¡Tú!" La burbuja azul de Viktor se rompió con un dedo apuntando en su dirección, el platinado parpadeó y se encontró con unos ojos oscuros demasiado cerca y brillando con decisión, "baila conmigo."

El inglés era pésimo pero Viktor comprendió.

El japonés lo retaba con la mirada y había vuelto a vestirse en algún momento.

"Claro" sonrió Viktor y siguió al nipón de regreso a la pista de baile.

Se divirtió como nunca. Sobre todo cuando el chico fingió ser un toro y él hizo las veces de torero. El contacto se hizo inevitable y debía admitir que el nipón era muy bueno guiando. ¡Y tenía fuerza! Viktor era delgado pero su musculatura jugaba en contra, sin embargo el asiático no mostró ningún problema a la hora de sostenerlo en el tango.

Rieron juntos y, en algún momento, el chico volvió a perder los pantalones. Entonces se le volvió a acercar y le habló en japonés, Viktor solo dando con la palabra onsen y enarcando las cejas cuando sintió el cuerpo ajeno recargarse de él, abrazándolo por el cuello.

"Be my coach, Viktor!" había clamado y, tras procesarlo, el pecho de Viktor se llenó de una cálida sensación que se reflejó en su mirada clara. Azul brillando y sus mejillas enrojeciendo.

El hombre con el que el japonés había llegado apareció en ese momento, y Viktor aceptó sus disculpas, con la condición de que le entregará las llaves de la habitación del muchacho porque él se encargaría de llevarlo.

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó el hombre, indeciso.

"Totalmente." Aseguró Viktor.

* * *

 _Llámenme tonta pero apenas me di cuenta de que, salvo por el "Be my coach" cuando Yuuri ebrio en el banquete le habla a Viktor sobre su casa en Japón y las aguas termales, se lo dijo todo en japonés. XD_  
 _Es todo, gracias por leer~_


	37. 36

Era más pesado de lo que parecía.

O Viktor más débil de lo que creía.

Prefería creer lo primero.

"Sesenta y nueve..."

"Sí, ese es el número de tu habitación."

El japonés soltó una risita tonta.

"Viktor me está llevando al sesenta y nueve..."

Presionando los labios juntos, Viktor apenas y contuvo su risa. ¡Qué chico para más atrevido! Aunque...

"¿Qué edad tienes?"

La respuesta llegó en japonés.

"No te entendí..."

"Cuatro menos que tú" el japonés no debía recordar cómo se decía el número en inglés. "Años... Más o menos."

"Okey" asintió Viktor, "entonces tienes... ¿veintitrés?"

"¡Veintitrés!" Aseveró el japonés, "eso."

"Aquí estamos" Viktor arrastró fuera del ascensor al nipón y avanzaron por el pasillo un par de puertas, "habitación número sesenta y nueve."

Riendo en su fuero interno, Viktor deslizó la tarjeta electrónica y empujó la puerta, metiendo al asiático, entrando él y cerrando después.

Lo arrojó sobre la cama y se inclinó para quitarle los zapatos y las medias, haciendo un ovillo estas últimas y metiéndolas dentro del zapato derecho.

"¡Qué calor!" Viktor alzó la mirada, encontrando al japonés desabotonando su camisa sin cuidado alguno.

"No, no" subiendo a la cama, Viktor lo detuvo, "déjame a mí, terminarás por romper algún botón."

"Puedo hacerlo solo" protestó el chico.

"No, no puedes" sonrió Viktor, "ahora sé bueno y déjame a mí..."se quedó en blanco.

"No sabes mi nombre" rio el japonés, "sin nombre no hay poder."

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Boca cerrada" sonrió con malicia el nipón.

"Oh, ¿en serio?" Viktor imitó la acción del menor, "¿estás seguro?"

Un asentimiento fue la respuesta.

"Te lo preguntaré una vez más" indicó Nikiforov, "¿estás seguro?"

Tras recibir la misma respuesta, Viktor encogió los hombros.

"Conste que te lo advertí."

Y se lanzó sobre él.


	38. 37

"!Ah!, ¡para!"

Más fuerte.

"¡Para, para, por favor!"

No se detuvo.

"¡Por favor! ¡Te... Te lo diré!"

"¿Lo harás?" Jadeando, Viktor lo miró a los ojos.

"¡Lo haré!, ¡piedad!"

"Okey" Viktor sonrió y dejó de hacerle cosquillas, "¿cual es tu nombre?"

Inflando las mejillas, el nipón miró hacia otro lado.

"Yuuri" suspiró, "Katsuki Yuuri."

"¿Katsuki?" Viktor frunció el ceño, "uh... ¿tú eres el hermano de Mari Katsuki?"

"¿Conoces a mi hermana?" Luciendo horrorizado, Yuuri se apoyó en los codos, elevándose un poco. "¿Cómo...?"

"Georgi Popovich."

"Ah..."

"Bueno, Yuuri" Viktor sonrió ante la coincidencia de que aquel chico compartiera nombre con su alma gemela, "vamos a quitarte esa camisa" sin esperar por la protesta del nipón, Viktor lo empujó por el costado e, ignorando el grito de espanto, deslizó la tela por los hombros.

Sus ojos azules se detuvieron en un grabado allí sobre la blanca piel de la espalda ajena.

Y su corazón se saltó un latido.


	39. 38

No.

No, no y no.

No podía estar pasando, no ahí, no así.

Pero tenía la mayor y única prueba ahí, justo frente a sus ojos. Las letras en cirílico impresas en la piel de la espalda de Yuuri Katsuki decían Viktor Nikiforov.

 **Viktor Nikiforov.**

 **Виктор Никифоров**

Yuuri Katsuki era su alma gemela.

Él era el alma gemela de Yuuri Katsuki.

Y Yuuri Katsuki estaba llorando.


	40. 39

Viktor empezó a temblar.

Oh no.

No, no, no, no, no.

Nononononononononono.

¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué?

¡Con lo malo que se le daba a Viktor consolar a las personas!

Tragando saliva, probó acariciando la espalda contraria, solo para que los temblores en el cuerpo ajeno se volvieran violentos y Viktor entrara de lleno en la fase de pánico.

Mierda pensó, ¿lo destrocé?

—Yuu-Yuuri —tartamudeó—, por favor... por favor no llores —giró la cabeza de un lado al otro sin saber qué hacer—, ah... nunca sé qué hacer cuando una persona llora frente a mi... —el menor estaba de espalda, pero se entendía su punto—, ¿debería besarte o...?

—¡No! —Yuuri negó con violencia, en japonés y Viktor saltó, el cuerpo debajo suyo rígido de pronto—, ¡no! —repitió—, por favor...

Asintiendo lentamente, Viktor asintió.

—Entonces... dime qué hacer, Yuuri, y lo haré.

—Sal de aquí.

El corazón de Viktor se detuvo al oír esas palabras.


	41. 40

Abatido, Viktor apretó la mandíbula.

 _Ten cuidado con lo que deseas..._

"¿Es... es eso lo que Yuuri quiere?"

"Sí..."

Viktor abrió y cerró la boca varias veces.

"¿Es eso... lo que deseas...?"

Contuvo la respiración a la espera de una respuesta.

Yuuri se giró a mirarlo, lentamente, a los ojos.

"...No" susurró con la voz rota.

Y Viktor se aferró a él.


	42. 41

Viktor no supo cuánto tiempo permaneció así, abrazando a Yuuri como si su vida dependiera de ello, en aquella incomoda posición nada recomendable a menos que fueras contorsionista, su pecho cubierto por la tela de aquella camisa formal y saco que de repente le resultaban tan incómodos, mucho más de lo habitual, contra la cálida piel desnuda ajena. Fue lo suficiente para que Yuuri dejara de temblar, para que su corazón retomara su ritmo habitual y para que Viktor sintiera su celular vibrar en el interior de sus pantalones, probablemente un mensaje de Chris o de Yuri, pero él no tenía pensando volver al banquete. Ya no.

No cuando a quien tanto había anhelado por fin se encontraba entre sus brazos.

"V-Viktor..."

"¿Dime?"

"Me estoy... sofocando..."

"¡Oh! ¡Perdón!"

Yuuri le sonrió suavemente cuando lo soltó y Viktor se quitó el saco sin perder tiempo, llevando sus manos al inicio de los botones de su camisa.

Los ojos oscuros se abrieron en todo su esplendor.

~*~•~*~

 _No, no habrá lemon. XD_  
 _#SorryNotSorry._


	43. 42

Viktor tomó la mano derecha de Yuuri en cuanto se hubo deshecho de su camisa, llevándola al estilizado grabado bajo su esternón izquierdo, cerrando los ojos cuando, por iniciativa propia, Yuuri lo repasó con dos de sus dedos y suspiró, como si acabara de llegar a casa. Después, guió la mano del menor un poco más abajo, posándola sobre donde se encontraba su corazón, tras la piel, músculos y huesos, aventurándose a espiar el rostro de Yuuri, de su alma gemela, de su otra mitad, al abrir apenas los ojos.

Fracasó ya que los abrió por completo al ver más lágrimas manchando el rostro de aquel bello japonés.

"Yuuri..."

"Lo siento" se disculpó, "yo... yo soy tan feliz... Viktor, perdón..."

Negando con la cabeza, enternecido, Viktor actuó por puro instinto. Extendió los brazos y cobijó a Yuuri entre ellos y su pecho cuando lo aceptó, estrechándolo más al oírlo suspirar.

Ya estaba completo.

Todo estaba bien en el mundo.

O, cuanto menos, en su mundo. Ese que, de ahora en adelante, era solo de los dos.

Sí, todo en su mundo estaba más que bien.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _¡Gracias por haber leído este disparate!_  
 _Abrazos a la distancia._


End file.
